


Perhaps I Can be of Service?

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11658237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: "No luck?"





	Perhaps I Can be of Service?

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, any, Prince Charming is out of town, but may I be of service?

Isabelle slid into the seat across from Maia who was slowly sipping on her drink as her eyes scouted the dance floor. The werewolf glanced up momentarily when Isabelle sat down before sweeping her eyes across the club again. 

"No luck?"

"Nope," Maia replied with a sigh. "The men here are all," She paused for a moment, tapping the table as she thought of a word. "Generic."

Isabelle laughed and nodded, pulling Maia's drink towards her and taking a sip. "They are." She was quiet for a moment before reaching a hand out towards Maia's hand. "Since Prince Charming is out of town, perhaps I could be of service?"

Maia smiled and took Isabelle's hand. "You know, I think you can be."

The two made their way to the dance floor and Isabelle pulled the werewolf close just as another fast song began.


End file.
